


centrifugal

by hermicne (padfooted)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks Galore, M/M, pansy-centric, we'll see where this'll take me tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfooted/pseuds/hermicne
Summary: Voldemort very nearly wins. Pansy's just here to make sure she stays on top.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction to a fire-breathing dragon. (you'll have to guess which is which.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not entirely sure how this plot will go, but keep your eyes peeled for Harry in the following chapter.

_Draco vigilate._

And to think, Pansy had thought all they would have on their side were figurative dragons. Those, and Draco, who in her mind certainly did not count. But she should not have underestimated the Dark Lord and his power; as the years had proven, his capabilities knew few bounds. They had gotten her the job at The Daily Prophet, with a few well-placed threats and a Cruciatus here and there. The slight illegitimacy of her position in the Prophet had not meant a license to slack off, at least in Pansy's eyes. She reported all the key events diligently, all the more to make her slight changes and quiet maneuvers more believable.

That was only one part of her role as a Death Eater. Her other job, she enjoyed just as much, but could not publicize: assistant beast-tamer. That made it sound far more interesting than it actually was, but Pansy enjoyed it all the same. For the most part, it was more soothing and less frantic than her work at the Prophet. Until today, of course.

"Pettigrew, tell me what I'm looking at," Pansy said dryly, pulling her belt and gloves on and feigning a nonchalant glance. The slight tremble in her hands was something she tried to keep from Peter, but she needn't have tried. He was too busy staring at the creature before them, his whole body stiff with fear.

"Why don't you use your eyes, Parkinson?" Normally, Peter was up for their typical acid banter, but he was too distracted by what stood before them. It was a gangly little thing, copper-coloured and smooth, and Pansy knew better than to underestimate it. The cage held a Peruvian Vipertooth, around two years old. Poisonous. Deadly. Pansy grinned.

"Did the Dark Lord tell you what he wanted with it?" Pansy asked, never letting her eyes leave the dragon. "Or are we meant to sit here and catch the Dragon Pox, then act as human weapons?"

Peter recoiled, taking two steps backwards. Pansy rolled her eyes. She'd had Dragon Pox before and was unlikely to catch it again, and based on the small craters on Peter's face, he was the same. Still, the Vipertooth's venom was very useful. Though not strictly fatal in and of itself, the combination of the venom plus the Vipertooth's saliva would definitely kill, or at least torture. Useful tool to scare people with, and one worthy of the Dark Lord's arsenal.

She approached the dragon, sidestepping the volley of saliva its hiss let out. Weaving a Protego-like charm around her whole body, Pansy prepared to Stupefy the creature and take some of its venom, as she'd done before with other poisonous creatures. When the Stupefy bounced off its scales and onto her charm, she swore. Behind her, Pettigrew let out a shaky laugh.

"Help me out, you fool!" Pansy said, urging him over. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can leave."

Peter moved hesitantly toward the dragon, reaching out his silver arm. Pansy pointed her wand at it and mouthed a countdown. With practiced synchronicity, the two managed to strike the dragon, Peter's chokehold on the dragon leaving its mouth open for Pansy to hit. She siphoned off its saliva into one vial from her belt. As Peter's arm shook, Pansy took an artificial fruit and collected venom from the Vipertooth's fangs, filling it to deep red before she was satisfied. She handed him the fruit and watched as he used his silver arm to squeeze it to a pulp in a container of his own.

"Excellent work," she said, nodding at Peter. He seemed thankful for her praise, which is why she gave it. Pansy never knew when Peter's good grace might come in handy, especially with that arm of his. She handed over the vial she'd been holding and waved with one gloved hand. "Make sure that _draco_ stays dormant till the next time we can tickle it."


End file.
